The Avatar and the Elements of Harmony
by inudigifan201
Summary: The krew is transported to the magical land of Equestria! pretty much fluff with Amon's secret apprentice cast and mane six.


hi, inudigifan201 here... ya... just enjoy!

* * *

this first chap ended up vary long... sorry!

* * *

Ch, 1. Welcome to Ponyville

'_Not this again…'_ Korra thought as she stretched out before opening her eyes. _'Where has that shifty spirit landed me this time?'_ She wondered. She felt soft blades of grass under her body. And the warmth from the sun encompassed her entirely. But something didn't quite feel right. She felt necked.

Her eyes finally flung open and her gaze caught sight of five strange looking four legged creatures. All seemed to be passed out.

There was a little yellow one with wings and a bald head, but his tail was brown.

Beside the little one was a red one. Acutely, she was more like a burgundy color. She had perfectly curly and wavy raven black hair and tail. A picture of the Future Industries logo was on her backside. She didn't have any wings or a sharp pointy thing protruding from her head like the other three.

On the other side of her was a dark blue one. Her long hair was a dark-ish brown and hiding at least half of her face. Her tail mirrored the hair on her head. She had wings and the sharp pointy thing coming from the top of her head. On her backside was the black half of a yin-yang and on top of that where the symbols of the four nations. It was faint, but on her tummy was a mark in the shape of a dragon.

'_It can't be.'_ Korra dismissed the thought. _'But is it?'_

The one beside the dark blue one seemed to be male. His short hair was almost raven black with a small curl in his face. His tail was kinda short compared to the other three beside him. He was an emerald almost hunter green color. He also had one of those sharp pointy things coming from his head. However, it wasn't as sharp or as pointy as the one on the female beside him. The symbol on his backside was that of the Earth Kingdom.

The last one was an almost, but not quite dark enough to be considered, burgundy color. He too had the pointy thing protruding from his head. His hair and tail were the same color as the male beside him. What caught Korra's attention the most was this one's eyebrows. That, and he bore a red scarf while the others were completely necked. The symbol of the Fire Nation was on his backside.

'_It can't be!'_ Korra dismissed the thought again. _'It just… can't!'_ She repeated in her mind.

She then decided to look herself over.

She was a lighter blue. Baby… no, crystal blue. Her new found fur seemed to remind her of the top layer of the ocean. She had wings and the sharp pointy thing. Her hair was the same, but she now also had a tail that somewhat mirrored her hair. She then looked down at her hind-legs and down at the symbol that appeared there. It was of the white half of the yin-yang and the symbols of the four nations.

She looked back up at the others as they started to stir and come to life. She tried to get to her feet, but ended up on all fours anyway. It almost felt natural. Almost. She still wanted to stand on two legs, but the front ones did not cooperate. The others looked at one other and at her for a few moments before trying to stand as well.

"Korra?" The dark blue one spoke with a soft voice, almost afraid to speak.

"Konna!" Korra smiled as she realized her little sister was just as confused as she was. A spilt second passed before she realized what her sister was really asking. "Yes, it's me." She gave her a soft smile.

The others gasped as Korra felt her back go cold from a shadow being cast. She turned around to see who was casting the shadow.

Her fur was white while her hair was more like a flowing water color rainbow. Her tail was the same. Her eyes seemed to be light purple. She had a picture of the sun on her backside. She was tall and lean. A tiara rested in-between her flowing hair and her sharp pointy thing. Her wings were folded back and tucked neatly close to her body. She had a sweet, warm smile.

Korra tried to smile back as a dark blue, almost midnight, one joined the white one.

This one's hair looked like the night sky, complete with what looked like stars. Her eyes were the only light thing about her; light blue. She also had a tiara, sharp pointy thing, and wings. And a moon surrounded by black was on her backside. She was a bit shorter than the white one, but just as regal looking. Her smile was a bit more hesitant, like she was holding something back.

"Hello there." The white one greeted warmly. "I am Princess Celestia." She lifted one of her legs. "And this is my little sister Princess Luna." The midnight one waved at the mentioning of her name. Celestia looked back at Korra. "We are the co-rulers of this land. Might I ask who all of you are?"

Korra cleared her throat. "Um…" she gave them an awkward smile. "I'm…" She was cut off.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" A new voice rang out. The voice and its owner soon came crashing down from the sky in a purple blur.

Celestia looked over at the purple winged thing that made a crash landing. "Twilight my dear, you need to work on those landings." She gave a small giggle.

Twilight, the purple winged thing, shook off the thin layer of dirt that had attached itself to her purple fur. Her hair and tail were a different shade of purple with a pink and purple streaks. Her eyes were also purple. And she too had one of those pointy things coming from her head. The mark on her backside was of stars.

"Sorry, I'm still trying to get used to these wings." Twilight gave Celestia a small, less than confident, smile. She then looked over at Korra and smiled much brighter. "Hello. I'm Twilight Sparkle. Can I ask what your name is?"

Korra became confused and looked around at herself and the others that stood behind her. She was now sure they were her friends, but she didn't know how they all turned into these strange creatures.

"Who? Me?" Korra finally asked.

Twilight nodded. "Do you see anypony else who is in the front of your group?"

Korra looked around again. _'Anypony?'_ She mulled over in her mind. "I guess that is me." She looked back over at the three strangers that had given her their names and smiled. "I'm Korra… and I'm not from around here." She looked herself over once more while holding up one of her front legs. "Can you guys tell me what my friends and I turned into?"

Twilight beamed. "Are you from another world?"

Celestia's pointy thing started to glow. The glow grabbed Twilight by the tail and pulled her back a smidge. Her pointy thing stopped glowing and she gave Korra a soft, warm smile. "I believe you, my dear, are now an alicorn. Half Pegasus, half unicorn. Just like your friend over there." She pointed over at the dark blue one Korra figured was her sister Konna.

"And this thing?" Korra pointed to the pointy thing protruding from her forehead.

Celestia seemed confused for a moment. Korra gave her a hopeful smile. Celestia figured out what she was asking. "That, my dear, is a horn. That is the unicorn part of you. You can use magic with it. And your wings are what make you the part Pegasus. Together, wings and horn, is what makes you an alicorn."

The burgundy one stepped up. "But, I have neither a horn nor wings. So, what am I?" she asked.

'_Asami!'_ It clicked in Korra's mind.

"You're an earth pony, my dear." Celestia smiled sweetly.

Twilight perked up and smiled softly. "Ponyville is full of earth ponies. And I have two best friends who are as well."

"Tell us; what's your name?" Luna decided to speak.

"I'm Asami Sato." Asami put her newfound snout in the air and smiled smugly, like her name had any meaning here.

Korra let out a small giggle as she saw her friend act this way.

"And what is so funny?" Asami looked at her with a stern expression on her face.

Korra whipped something from her eye and gave her a sorry smile. "Sorry Asami. I'm not used to seeing you like this. It's really weird." She looked around and back at herself. "I guess I'm just gonna have to deal with it for now until we figure out a way home." She then looked back at the little yellow one. She walked over to him the best she could on four legs. "Please tell me you're Meelo." She looked him in his crystal blue eyes.

He smiled his missing tooth smile. "I am."

She gave him a smile back. "Good." She breathed a sigh of relief.

The green one raised his arm. "Um, I have a question!"

'_Bolin!'_ Korra finally recognized him. _'And the last one is Mako. I know that scarf and those eyebrows anywhere.' _

"Yes?" Luna tilted her head. "What is your question young stallion?"

"Young stallion? Nobody's ever called me that before…" He became confused, but smiled and shrugged it off. "I'm Bolin, by the way. Ya, what do these things on our butts mean?" He turned around to show his backend.

Meelo looked down at his. "How come I don't have one?"

Luna rolled he eyes and smiled as she shook her head. "They're cutimarks. You get it by discovering your special talent. For myself; it is raising and lowering the moon."

Celestia smiled and chimed in. "and I raise and lower the sun."

"They don't do that on their own?" Konna found herself asking. "I'm Konna." She hid in her hair a little. "Korra's little sister." She almost squeaked.

"Not in this world." Twilight explained.

Mako looked around. "This place is…" He paused. "Very different from our own." He looked over at the three new faces. "I'm Mako by the way. Bolin is my little brother."

Meelo looked back down at his blank rear-end and back up at Luna. "So, how come I don't have one of these 'cutimarks' yet?"

Luna gave him a soft smile and knelt down to get on his level. "Do not be in such a hurry to grow up young one. A cutimark is a rite of passage, a sign of adulthood."

"Those voice lessons are coming along nicely Luna." Twilight smiled as she trotted over to the dark princess's side. She then looked down at Meelo. "I personally know three fillies who want their cutimarks as well."

Konna looked over her cutimark and then over at Korra. "I don't get it!" she voiced.

Korra lifted an eyebrow. "What's the matter little sis?"

Konna noticed everyone looking at her and hid a little in her hair. "My cutimark." She shivered.

Korra looked around and waved everyone on. She then walked over to her disgruntled sister and put her "hand" and her shoulder. She spoke softly. "They're not looking anymore." Konna came out a little from her hair. Korra gave her a sweet, warm smile. "Now, mind telling me what's wrong?"

Konna took a deep breath and came out from her hair the rest of the way. "My cutimark. It's just like yours."

Korra smiled. "What's wrong with that? We are sisters after all."

Konna took another deep breath. "But I only found out I could bend the four elements just like you can just recently. If we were ponies this entire time, would my rump be bear for that long?" She paused a moment. "Besides, I'm highly skilled with swords more than bending. But you; you always knew you were the Avatar. I never knew I was the Antitar until my water bending was blocked."

Korra understood but didn't quite know how to answer. "You know how to wield a sword?" she found herself asking instead. Konna nodded.

"What's bending?" Twilight couldn't help but ask. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"That's alright, wasn't really a privet conversation anyway, right sis?" Korra looked over at Konna.

"Right. Sorry, I'm just really shy around new faces." Konna explained

Twilight gave her a warm, reassuring smile. "That's alright. I have a best friend who's just like that. But, once she gets to know you, you realize she is one of the sweetest ponies you will ever meet."

Meelo hovered overhead with his little wings flapping as hard as they could. "Lady, how many best friends do you have?"

Twilight smiled at him. "Five. Two pegasi, two earth ponies, and one unicorn. I used to be a unicorn myself."

Konna gasped. "Meelo! Get down from there this instant! Before you hurt yourself!"

Twilight looked puzzled. "He's fine." She looked back up at the young colt. "That's what pegasi do, they fly."

Konna gave her a look that would scare anyone into submission. "But he's just a baby!"

Meelo landed softly on her back and she used one of her wings to shield him. His head was the only visible part of his little body. "Konna, I'm five and a half!" He wiggled around in her wing, trying to get out.

"Even more reason to worry." She shielded him even more.

Korra looked the disgruntled little air-pegasus in the eyes. "You know how Konna doesn't like to talk about her past?" she asked. He nodded. "Well…" She continued. "Her horrible past began when she was five and a half, the same age you are now. She just doesn't want you to go through the same thing she went through, is all. Understand?"

"Yep!" He zipped into Konna's wing. "I'm not coming out until it's safe!"

Konna giggled a little. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"So is anypony going to inform us on what bending is?" Luna became curious.

Asami smiled. "What did you say those horns are for, magic? Well, bending is like magic. A bender is a person, er pony, whom can manipulate one of four elements. Only two people, er ponies, can manipulate all four. They are the Avatar and Antitar." She looked over at the brothers, then back over at the sisters and the little hiding Pegasus. "For a non-bender, how did I do?"

"Perfect." Korra smiled.

Bolin looked at his brother, then back at himself. "Alright, I'm lost." Everyone looked at him. "I'm an earth-bender and Mako is a fire-bender, how come we're both uni-what-ever-we-are?"

Celestia shrugged. "My best guess is that there are only three types of ponies while in your world there are five types of whatever you are normally."

"Humans." Mako answered.

"So you're from the human world. Although, I've never heard of bending before. Are you guys from a different human world than the one I visited not too long ago?" Twilight clapped.

"I guess." Asami shrugged.

Celestia and Luna looked up at the blue sky. "It's getting to be near the time to raise the moon." Celestia looked over at her little sister. "Would you like to show our guests a beautiful sunset, sister?"

Luna shrugged. "Why not."

With that the sisters were in the air lowering the sun and raising the moon. The sky became radiant with purples, oranges, blues, and greys.

Twilight looked everyone over. "Let's go to Ponyville, you all must be tired from your journey."

"Is it far?" Meelo's muffled voice came from Konna's wing.

Twilight giggled a little. "No, it's not far at all. In fact, we're right in the outskirts of town. Right now we are standing in the Everfree Forest. Just never come in here alone." She started to lead the way.

Korra fallowed the best she could on four legs. She looked behind herself and saw that the others were having issues as well.

Twilight didn't notice that everyone had fallen behind and kept talking. "Although, one should never travel anywhere alone. It's more fun with others to share the journey."

Korra stopped for a moment and looked at her wings as twilight disappeared over the horizon. She then looked back at her friends who seemed a bit out of sorts with their legs. She looked back at her wings. They seemed to be fine. She started to debate with herself. Meelo hovered, maybe she… could fly. But, she was much bigger. She needed to catch up to Twilight, tell her that she needed to slow down.

She made up her mind. She looked back at the others. "You guys rest, I'll catch Twilight." With that she started to flap. She looked down after a few seconds of flapping and she was no longer on the ground. She smiled and quickly flapped in the direction she saw Twilight last.

Twilight had reached the edge of the forest and noticed no one was behind her. "Oops, did I loose every-pony?"

Korra soon caught up to her and tried to land, but ended up on her back anyway.

"Oh, Korra… it is Korra right?" Twilight came over to her and smiled.

"Yep, and you left everyone in the dust back there, they're not used to walking on four legs." Korra stood up. "And yes, I'm Korra." She looked back at the forest. "We need to go back in there and find my friends."

"Alright." Twilight was already one step ahead of her. "Let's go."

Korra took a deep breath and fallowed her lead.

After a few moments of walking Twilight looked over at Korra.

"So, how did you get to me so fast?" she asked.

Korra looked at her wings. "I guess I flew. Although, I don't think I'm all that strong a flyer." She sighed. "Just like air-bending." She made a side comment.

"That little colt seemed to be flying just fine to me." Twilight looked on.

"Meelo? Ya, back home he's a natural air-bender. I guess air-benders are pegasi." Korra explained.

"Is air-bending anything like flying?" Twilight asked.

"I suppose so. They use things call gliders instead of wings." Korra smiled.

"Fascinating!" Twilights eyes twinkled. "Your world sounds fascinating!"

"Thanks." Korra shrugged. She looked around. "Hey, where did those other two alicorns go? Did I say the right thing?"

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Twilight asked. Korra nodded. "They probably went back to Ponyville. And yes, you did say the right thing. Raising the sun and lowering the moon uses a lot of magic."

"And they do that every day?" Korra wanted to understand.

"Yep." Twilight smiled.

"Back home the moon is a spirit and she raises and lowers herself." Korra mumbled a little. Twilight gave her a puzzled look. "She was a friend of my teacher's. She was to be married, but she didn't love they guy. And this jerk killed the previous spirit, so she sacrificed her life for everyone." Korra tried to explain. "A war was going on at the time and water-benders need the moon the most, but so does everyone else."

"Oh." Twilight seemed to understand.

"Sorry." Korra gave her an awkward smile. "I'm not used to talking to people, or ponies for that matter, who don't know what I'm talking about."

Twilight gave her a sweet, and warm, smile. "I understand how you feel. I was thrust into a world similar to this one, but everyone was human. And nobody knew anything about magic."

"I see." Korra smiled. She looked ahead. "My friends should be just over this hill." Sure enough, they were.

"Korra!" Meelo called out. He was now on the ground under Konna's snout. Konna seemed to have taken to her new form and was laying down on the ground, keeping tabs on Meelo.

Mako and Bolin looked up from their game of tic-tac-toe in the dirt and waved.

Asami looked down at the ground. She seemed to be debating with herself on laying down or not. She looked up and saw Korra and Twilight. She then seemed relieved as she trotted over to the two of them.

"I wasn't about to get my new fur all dirty, but I wanted to rest. Thank goodness you arrived when you did. I was about to lay down in the dirt." She looked at Korra.

Konna got up and stretched a little. Meelo yawned, did the same, and was soon under her wing again.

Mako drew a line in the dirt and gave Bolin a smile. "I win."

"Oh come on!" Bolin threw his arms in the air. "No fair! You always win!"

"I won, fair and square. Alright, who was watching our game?" Mako looked around.

"Does it really matter? It's time to go." Asami rolled her eyes.

"This time I'll go slower since you're all not used to walking on all fours yet." Twilight smiled. She then looked at Asami. "Don't worry, there's beds with sheets and pillows in Ponyville."

"Thank goodness." Asami smiled. "I mean, I could lay down in dirt if I absolutely had to, but if I had a choice I would pick a bed to sleep in." she tried to not sound like a spoiled rotten princess. "You understand, don't you Konna?" She looked back at her friend.

Konna looked at her for a moment before answering. "I know what you mean." She gave her a small smile.

Asami gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetie! I didn't drudge up any bad memories did I?"

Konna gave her a small smile. "A window sill is also better than nothing." She spoke softly. "But I prefer a bed as well."

Asami started to cry. "You poor thing! Here I am complaining about dirt and you had to sleep in a window sill! I'm so spoiled! It's not fair!"

"Asami?" Konna spoke softly.

"I am so sorry sweetness! You deserve better!" Asami continued to cry.

"Asami?" Konna tried again, but her voice was softer than ever.

"Asami!" Korra called out.

"Yes?" She looked over at the slightly irritated Avatar.

She took a deep breath. "Konna was trying to say something."

Asami looked over at her. "Sorry sweetness. What were you gonna say?"

Konna smiled sweetly. "It really doesn't bother me anymore. I now don't have to worry about stuff like that."

Twilight seemed confused. "What happened?"

Korra took a deep breath. "Konna will tell you when she is ready. Although, she hasn't really told me anything yet. And I'm her big sister." She tried to explain.

Konna walked over to Twilight. "All you need to know is that I spent ten years away from my family, and it was a miserable ten years." She breathed.

"I see." Twilight nodded. "Let's head on, shall we?" she used one of her wings to motion them forward.

"Alright." Everyone fell in step behind her.

It wasn't long before they reached the edge of the forest again.


End file.
